


A Ghost of a Rose

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Invasions, Kissing, M/M, No sleep covenant, Rubbish ahead, Wholesome, nk being a good boy, phantoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: The alternative title was A Pleasant Haunting.
Relationships: Lord Gwyn's Firstborn/Dragonslayer Ornstein
Kudos: 15





	A Ghost of a Rose

Farram had given up on sleep some time ago, as the long hours of the night crawled on he lay on his back staring up at his tent's ceiling. The murmur of the other knights had ceased as they turned in for the evening. Aside from the gentle rustle of canvas and the crackle of campfires all was still and quiet. Rolling onto his side he looked over to the empty space on his cot, it just didn't feel right, it wasn't supposed to be empty. His knight, his love should be there, with his long hair getting in his face and his soft smile that only he ever saw.

It was his fault he wasn't there, he had gotten carried away during their last sparing match. A moment of exhilaration quickly turned to panic when he heard the snapping of bones. Ornstein clutched his side, his spear clattering to the ground as he yelled in pain. He hadn't meant to hurt him, even despite his knight's reassurance he felt horrible for what happened. The healers said he had broken a few ribs and it would take time to heal. That was a few weeks ago and the guilt was still twisting in his gut. Even this simple reconnaissance mission hadn't been enough to take his mind off things.

Feeling an ever increasing restlessness he decided to take a walk. Getting out of bed he slipped on his sandals and quietly crept past the sleeping silver knights. A small trail led him from camp across a grassy field, at the far side was a hill topped with a jagged gray stone. Climbing the hill he sat down at the base of the stone. An endless sea of tall grass swayed in the breeze, up above the stars sparkled brilliantly like tiny gems. His worries faded as he took in the peaceful scene, but sleep was still eluding him. Closing his eyes he tuned out the world around him and listened to see if his sunlight warriors needed anything. Slowly one by one a few prayers came to him.

"Heir of Sunlight, please grant me strength for the journey ahead." A voice asked quietly. Farram sent a blessing to them and wished them safe travel. "God of War, please protect my husband as he serves under you." A woman's said quietly with concern in her voice. He extended his blessing to both of them. "My Lord, help me to find my own sun, so that I may bring light and hope to others." A man said with solemn reverence. "Again, Solaire?" Farram sighed and shook his head but gave him his blessing anyway.

All went quiet again for some time, just as he was about to open his eyes he heard a familiar voice. "Home is a bit cold without you, even though it's summer and I have the fireplace blazing." Farram opened his eyes as his expression turned sad. "I miss you too, if only we didn't have to part." Shifting slightly he felt something in the pockets of his robe, reaching in he pulled out a white soapstone he had forgotten about.

...............................

Ornstein sighed tiredly as he leaned on the railing of his balcony, his long bangs falling into his face as he watched the empty streets below. A pale sliver of moon hung in the starlit sky, a gentle breeze stirred the leaves on the trees and made the banners on the ramparts flutter. Behind him the fireplace was crackling, it's light sending dancing shadows across his bedroom. His thoughts drifted to his Lord, wondering where he'd been sent to this time.

"Perhaps right now we're watching the same sky?" Ornstein said to himself. A moment later he chuckled and shook his head, "No, he's likely lost in a dream. He's out before his head hits the pillow, I almost envy him." His eyes wandered down to the bandages on his waist, had he been more careful he would be with him. He didn't pace himself, instead going all out like his Lord often did. They both fought recklessly and without holding back, and he paid the price for it. He got tired first and didn't block his strike in time.

Shaking off the unpleasant memory he let his eyes wander the ramparts. Not even the sentries could be seen, even though he knew they were there. During these late hours of the night he felt like he was completely alone, the only inhabitant of an empty world. It felt so surreal and lonely. Quietly he whispered a prayer to his love, knowing he was unlikely to reply.

A few minutes later a soft chime sounded behind him, a ring of light appeared on the floor of his room. He turned around just as a phantom materialized. He gasped in surprise as the ghostly form of his master approached him. He was completely white from head to toe and radiated a gentle golden aura. He soundlessly walked towards him and gave a wave of his hand. This was Ornstein's first time ever seeing a phantom, with some hesitation he reached out and took his hand. He was solid to the touch, and pleasantly warm.

Farram smiled softly, his eyes twinkling with joy. He beckoned Ornstein closer, and when he was in reach he pulled him into an embrace. One hand came to rest on his lower back the other gently stroked his hair as he rested his chin on his shoulder. Ornstein smiled contentedly as he rested his cheek against his chest. "I'm sorry I woke you, I didn't think you would hear me." Ornstein looked up to see Farram shrug his shoulders. "You're too quiet. Is everything alright?" His eyebrow arched in curiosity as he looked the phantom over. Farram pointed at his mouth and rolled his eyes before scratching the back of his head.

"You can't talk?" Ornstein said quietly. Farram shook his head. A moment later eyes went down to his waist, his gaze held a silent apology. Ornstein replied by laying his arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "Don't worry about me. I only got hurt because I tried to keep up with you. I should've known better."

Farram gently cupped his cheek as he tilted his head at him. For a moment he seemed to glow brighter, perhaps it was a trick of the light? His eyes wandered down to the knight's lips before meeting his gaze again. Ornstein didn't need words to know what he wanted. Grasping his scarf he pulled it down, their lips brushing before meeting in a long slow kiss. This phantom felt so warm, so real, as if his love was really here with him. But soon he noticed the phantom didn't have a heartbeat, nor did they breathe.

He pulled away for a moment, his Lord still gazing lovingly at him. "I know this isn't really you, part of me wishes it was. Seeing your ghost makes me feel better and even lonelier all at once... If that makes any sense..." Farram looked at him with a curious expression before shrugging again as if to say "I tried."

Ornstein could only chuckle at him, "I'm grateful you came to see me though. It gives me some relief to know you're alright." Farram replied by making a heart shape with his hands and pointing at his knight. "Will you stay with me until I go to sleep?" Ornstein asked. Farram nodded. Climbing into bed he held Ornstein close, gently playing with his hair or straightening his bandages. When he finally drifted off to sleep a tiny smile crossed his face. The spectral form of his master gradually faded away, and laying on the bed next to him was a sunlight medal.

The sky was starting to lighten when Farram finally got to bed. Just as he was falling asleep the horn sounded that woke the camp. Farram frowned as he buried his head under his pillow. "The things you do for love..." He groaned. "My Lord, will you be joining us for breakfast?" A knight called from just outside his tent. "Yes, just a moment. May I have some coffee please, extra strong?" He called back. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
